Security
by KitsunePriest
Summary: Duo Maxwell works for Relina Darlin-Peacecraft. Wait a minute, hold the phone, what is going on here? Read and find out.
1. Meet Minna

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN ANYTHING!! YOU NO SUE, okay?

Relina sighed softly and looked about the crowd that she was to speak to. Sitting at her side was the same man who had been

at her side for the last five long years. Dominic Sven, once Duo Maxwell; he still had the same braid but it was now snow

white rather then chestnut auburn, Duo had become prematurely gray a year after the war. She was still surprised every time

she thought of how she had come to have him working for her, he had come to her, out of the blue and seemingly from no

where' asking her of all people for a job. She couldn't fathom not having him at her side anymore; he was a valued asset of

her entourage, and the head of her security despite the fact that he was bound to a wheelchair. And, she still couldn't believe

that the man seated in the wheelchair beside her was the once proud Gundam pilot. Duo, or rather Dominic as he went by

theses days, had become the picture of Aristocratic beauty. With his violet eyes and his white braid but young elf-like face he

was gorgeous; he was also, much to her individual and personal dismay, gay and bound to the chair that he now resided in.

He had taken a bullet to the back some three weeks before the war had ended, though he was still up and kicking when it

had. When he'd gone to have the surgery that would remove the bullet, which had been embedded in a section of his

vertebrae, something had gone wrong and he had ended up paralyzed from the waist down. He could still feel things, he just

could move on his own anymore. For the last ten years, from fifteen to twenty five he'd been stuck in that chair, out in public

view the last five, though no one knew the he was _The Duo Maxwell, _only Gundam pilot to be publicly announced as such

. Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Rebarba Winner, and Chang Wufei had all been kept in the shadows, though it was a

known fact that Quatre had fought in the war, it was never dais however which side he'd fought for and everyone that

associated with Quatre where always to polite to ask that question, when in reality they were all itching, like a dog with fleas,

to know. Trieze Khushrnada and Zechs Marquise are still alive and Lady Midii Une now runs the Perventors.

Relina smiled a genuine smile as she took the stage, Dominic rolling out with her. Today she would be opening a much -

needed orphanage. Dominic sat, glowing with pride, as she cut the red ribbon. "St. Bridghid's Orphanage is now open!" She

cries happily. Dominic rolls out of the way as children pour into the apartment building now orphanage. "Relina dear, what's

for lunch?" He can't help but inquire to know, drawing a laugh from her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, shots ring out and the

crowd goes crazy as everyone flees the scene for a safer venue.


	2. Roomservice and Bullets

Hours later back in Relina's hotel room, she paces as Dominic watchers her. "What are we going to do Dom?" she asks in a

pained voice. "Calm down Relina, no one was hurt …" He trails off as a knock sounds at the door. "Are you expecting

someone?" She shakes her head and pulls out a Smith and Wesson .9mm and made for the door while he pulled out a

sawed-off shotgun. Answering the door, gun drawn she's surprised to see Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Une, Lucireza

Noin, Zechs, Treize and one Doctor Sally Po. "Um, Can we help you?" She asks gun still drawn. Dominic snickers and puts

away his shotgun. "Relina, I think they want to come in." She, having kept her gaze on the people at the door rather then turns

to him when he called her name, blinks and nods. Stepping back she murmurs, "Oh, right." Lowering her gun she lets them in.

They arrange themselves around the room in an innocent but at the same time trained and protective manner. "Relina, who are

these people and what are they doing here?" Dominic questions, initially in receipt of being cantankerous. Relina snickers and

starts to introduce everyone only to be cut short by Heero. "We are Perventor agents and we are here to protect you. That is

enough, you need not know anymore." Dominic snorts at his explanation and turns to Relina, "Well, who are they? And what

the bloody hell do they think they are doing?" He demands, thumping his palms against the arms of his chair. Wufei blinks at

this and turns to get a good look at him.

Sitting in his chair thoroughly peeved, is a white haired gentlemen with purple eyes. Wearing a large long sleeved, blue and

silver kimono with purple mock birds on it, Wufei can't help but think that he could give an angel a run for his money what

with his looks. Wufei is surprised by the observation he silently gives. "Who are you?" He questions curiously. Dominic's

eyes widen in shock and he gapes at him for a full minute. With a harrumph, he turns his nose into the air and ignores Wufei.

Relina laughs softly and moves to the in suite phone. "Would you care for lunch dear?" She questions, happily playing the

game he's set in motion by refusing to answer Wufei's question. "If it pleases you, my lady." Dominic purrs, much to the

disgust of Relina's brother Zechs. "Stop that you two. It's disgusting, the way you both do that." Relina simply gives a

haughty laugh and proceeds with ordering room service.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" Wufei questions, only to be ignored as the man in the wheelchair rolls towards Quatre, stopping

in front of him he gives Quatre a look over and then smiles. "You look very different in person then you do on television Mr.

Winner." He states with a smirk touching pink lips. "As do you Mr. Sven. Your first name is Dominic, isn't it?" Dominic gives

a curt nod. "So good to know; that some people pay attention to Relina's broadcasts. Tell me Quatre is it? It is? Oh good.

Do you watch her broadcasts or do you just look on the Internet?" Quatre's response to Dominic's question is, "I watch

them and sometimes, if business permits me, my partner and I go to them."

Dominic nods and then looks to Heero. "And do you watch them, Mr. Perventor Agent?" Heero gives his typical "Hn." Grunt

and glares at him. Dominic smirks, "Really now? That's fascinating; do tell me, how often do you watch her broadcasts? Do

you see every one of them?" Heero arches an eyebrow, however refrains from answering. Dominic laughs gaily and then

grins like a shark as a knock settles on the door. Pulling his shotgun out he rolls effortlessly to the door, the gun lying across

his thighs. Opening the door, Dominic isn't surprised to see room service, nor was the man bringing their lunch surprised to

see the gun in the man's lap.

Pushing the cart into the room he takes his tip and then leaves, closing the door behind him. "Relina, darling, what did you

order?" Relina turns away from the window and smiles at him. "Won ton soup and a side of fried rice, as well as a fruit salad

for you dear." Dominic grins at that and with a bit of difficulty tries to get to the cart. Quatre steps forward only to be

stopped by Relina, though it's not a verbal sort of stop. Getting to the cart Dominic opens up the dishes and serves his self.

With the food on a plate resting in his lap he makes his way to the table.

Seated at the table he starts in on his meal. Relina quickly joins him, after letting the others know they are welcome to the

food. Sally is the first to notice no meat in the selection at all. "Relina, why aren't you eating any meat?" Relina stares at Sally

for a short moment. "Sally, Dominic and I are vegetarians, thank you." Sally stares at her and goes into Doctor Mode

without a moments notice. "Relina that is not healthy. I thought I taught you healthy living better then that. Why are you doing

this to yourself? And why are you Mr. Sven doing this to yourself? You are bound to that chair yes, but you don't have to

waste away because of it." Relina glares at Sally and in a tone that speaks volumes of her displeasure gives her quick retort.

"Sally, there are some things that are not spoken of around here, and those are them. Please refrain from doing so." Sally

turns a pretty shade of pink and shuts up. Dominic smiles slightly and pats Relina's hand. "Its fine dear, it's been ten years

sense the incident and you know that I'm over all of that." Relina nods and sighs. "You're done with lunch go take a nap and

let me play with the nice Perventor Agents, hmm?" Relina smirks much the way a shark would if a shark could and plants a

kiss on his cheek. "You are a saint, my darling." He smiles up at her "I know." Relina heads off to bed with a yawn and a

tired sigh.

Please Review


	3. Protection

Dominic turns his chair to the room and grins. "So. You're here to protect us huh?" The temperature in the room drops

drastically at his words and the others are quick to see why he's head of Relina's security even if he is bound to a wheelchair.

Heero grunts out an affirmative to his question and Dominic laughs gaily in return. "Well good." He states in plain approval;

his upper body shifting around a little as he sits there.

"Mr. Sven, may I ask how you came to be in that chair? You mentioned it was ten years ago. You see the reason I ask is

because ten years ago there was once a war going on and well…" Quatre trails off flushing pink at his ramblings. Dominic

chuckles softly moreover turning his chair around manually, he rolls slightly closer to the window a far off look in his eyes.

"Aye, the war…" He murmurs in English, a slight Scots accent to it all. Clearing his throat he starts his narrative.

"I was fifteen and the war was coming to an end. I'd taken a bullet to the spine weeks before and because of the times and

the way the world saw things then, I didn't receive medical treatment right away. Anyways the war ended and I went in for

treatment. The bullet had been embedded in my spinal column, something went wrong when it was taken out and I ended up

paralyzed from the waist down. I can still feel things, but I can't move that part of my body any longer." He finishes in a soft

voice, his eyes sliding closed as he remembers things from long ago.

The room stands silent for several moments before Zechs is the one to pose the next question. "Dominic…." He says in a

clear tone hoping to seize the mans awareness and not startle him too badly. Dominic hums softly his eyes still closed. "What

side did you fight for?" A loud bray of laughter fills the room as Dominic opens weary purple eyes. "Not your side, that's for

certain Zechs. Unquestionably not the same side you fought for." With a tired nod, he shifts in his wheelchair hoping to find a

small bit of comfort in the ridged frame. Letting his eyes close he doesn't see the curious glances from the rooms occupants,

or the concerned gaze of one Quatre Rebarba Winner.

A tired sigh escapes the man in the chair as he uses his hands to try and shift himself. Wufei carefully moves forwards and

kneels down in front of Dominic. "Do you want to sit on the couch?" He asks softly, managing to startle the man who nods

his agreement. Wufei stands then and with a nod to Trowa the two of them lift Dominic and settle him down on the couch.

Quatre gets a blanket and covers his legs with it just as the phone rings. Dominic cracks open one eye and simply glare at the

offensive piece of machinery.

"I'll get it." Quatre says softly. Getting up the blonde walks over to the ringing phone and answers it only to hang up again in

confusion. Zechs takes a seat beside Dominic on the couch. "Dominic, you've worked as my sister's head of security for how

long now?" The blonde aristocrat questions curiously. "Five long, wonderful years." Comes the sleep weary voice. "Zechs let

him rest." Quatre admonishes him in a soft whisper, watching the man drift to sleep sitting up on the couch with an ugly lime

green and orange blanket lying over his legs.

TBC

Review please I'm running out of ideas.

Duo x ? Email me your votes.


	4. Sleeping

"Une, what are we going to do

"Une, what are we going to do? Relina is carrying a gun?" Sally hisses softly sounding near hysterics. "She's the Queen of the world, not … not a Preventor." "Enough Sally, I'm proud that Relina isn't afraid to carry a gun. She needs one." Une states in a quiet tone.

Relina comes out of them bedroom dressed in a pair of bright green happy bunny™ sleep pants, a white tank top and a neon fluffy blue robe, with matching slippers. "Dom… Oh he's finally asleep." She whispers happily before turning and going back into the bedroom, closing the door halfway behind her. The Preventor Agents in the room cringe at her colour coordination while Une merely arches an eyebrow and Sally huffs in annoyance.

Approximately four hours later Dominic jerks awake with a loud bellowing shout, startling the occupants of the room. Relina comes rushing out and is by his side quickly helping him calm down. "Easy Dom, easy it's alright." She whispers a calming hand on his chest carefully not to startle him to much. Heero watches the two of them silently and catalogues this away. Dominic settles down and simply drifts back to sleep. Relina sighs softly and nods to herself. "Four uninterrupted hours, that's better then it's been in along time." She whispers smoothing back his hair and then getting up off the couch she heads back to bed again.

Wufei observes the man on the couch with a curious air about him. Quatre absentmindedly rubs at his chest as Dominic's pain filled dreams wash lightly over his empathic senses.

With the night getting longer the Preventor's all decide it's time to sleep and that they'll keep watch in shifts of two starting with Heero and Zechs.


End file.
